Anbaransu na Kiss wo Shite
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Her soft, black hair caught Hiei's attention when they fought each other during the Dark Tournament event. She is no human. Former human, to be precise. What's left in her is the subtle expression towards Hiei. She may loved him for what he is, but can Hiei accept her as she is? M in later chapters. HieixOC.
1. A Trip to Ningenkai

Then again, he did not understand fully about what was going on until he laid his fiery red eyes on waist-length black streaks. The streaks were so many that he was finally able to make a conclusion — it was all Rie's hair. Her soft red black hair caught Hiei's attention when they fought each other during the Dark Tournament. She is no human, and a highly respected upper A-class demon. Surprisingly enough, they bonded well and were made friends up until now.

Well, she _is_ a demon. A human turned into a demon, sadly. And there's no way for her to cope with this reality.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**_Yoshihiro Togashi's_**

* * *

Ningenkai was busy as usual. People were strolling around between places, either to a fancy restaurant or to workplaces. As normal human with no special spiritual sensitivity ability, it was completely free and safe for Rie to walk around in Ningenkai. She stood up in the middle of the street when people were crossing by and not paying attention of what was going on around them. Even though she was a demon, Rie has no thorns or any other peculiar external looks. She looked exactly as any other human beings. The only thing that differ her from the other is her holster being tied up on her left thigh. Sure enough, she consumed enough _Rieki_ to hide the holster from the others; otherwise she would get caught by the police and ended up making trouble to herself. From afar, she could see Kurama in the distance. She hurried up in order to catch him by the end of the road.

"Nice to see you here, Kurama."

The beautiful man who stood infront of her smiled warmly.

"Well if it isn't Rie. What can I do for you? I assume this is your first time to visit the human realm after your short break from the Dark Tournament."

"It is," Rie replied softly as she began to look up at Kurama's emerald-colored irises. "A good option other than just training all day up at Makai. Tiring and stressing. Koenma didn't even put me into any other tasks, so I would rather have myself a pleasant visit here in Ningenkai."

Kurama nodded slightly and he reached for Rie's hand, as if he was asking her subliminally to hold his hand. Rie accepted and she held his hand firmly, and both of them walked around the corner, looking at various shops and boutiques around.

"You know, I've been spending my days as a human to pay attention of what a Ningenkai would look like." Kurama initiated a topic between them and added, "I never get bored of this place. Humans keep quiet and noisy at the same time. Several shops that we are seeing here were not even prospected until two years ago and now look at them. Making this street even busier than ever before."

Rie looked calmly as she gazed upon the stores that Kurama just mentioned. He had a point somewhere, although she did not understand fully. Guess each realms are unique in their own way. Perhaps this could be her new interest in visiting the human realm. She would surely treasure every new information possible. That's why she loved hanging out with Kurama. This guy had lots of stories.

The two of them continued on with their date. Most of the time, no one started any kind of topic. Silence hung around in the air, but somehow Rie enjoyed this atmosphere more than endless, tiring chat. She also knew that Kurama isn't the type to talk endlessly like Kuwabara, so she felt happy to be able to be with him.

_But that's it. There was nothing more of it. They're just friends and she did not intend to even think about any possible future relationship with him. Sure, Kurama is nice and all but come to think of it, a friend is a friend._

_And it stays that way for Rie._

* * *

_Giselle Gionne's_

* * *

"Ah, Rie. Come to think of it, are you hungry?" Kurama asked innocently as he stopped in front of a sushi restaurant. Rie nodded slightly and both of them proceed to enter the restaurant where they found a traditional Japanese atmosphere feeling to it. They took a sit beside a large window and a young waiter approached them with menus in his hand.

"Greetings. Welcome to our sushi restaurant. Would you like to take a look at our menu?" Both Kurama and Rie smiled at the waiter, and without any further ado, he lended them his menu books. After the waiter left shortly, Kurama scanned through the menu until he found what he want, and so did Rie.

"What are your options, Rie?" Kurama asked nicely as he put the menu book on the table. Rie smiled softly and replied, "Salmon _sashimi_ and a hot glass of _ocha_."

"Hmm, sounds nice." And as Rie gazed her eyes back at Kurama, the handsome _kitsune_ chuckled a little. "I prefer to have a bowl of _udon_."

A moment later, the young waiter came back and took note of the order. Now is the time for both Kurama and Rie to wait for the dishes.

"Hey, Kurama." This time, Rie made the first move. She sighed softly. "Have you seen Hiei? You know that he's not around Makai for two months, right?"

From the tip point of her eyes, Rie can saw Kurama's expression as he was seemed to be shocked and confused. Rie let go another sigh, this time a bit heavier than before. "I'll take that as a no."

"Y-yeah, sorry Rie. I thought he was with you to help with your _reiki _control training."

Rie frowned a little and seemed sad about it. "That's the point, Kurama. I told him that I wanted to be able to control my _reiki_ under his guidance. He told me that it would be nice of me to just wait for his return, but he did not come back since. I'm worried."

Judging from Rie's expression, Kurama can only feel pity about the demon. The Urameshi Team knew that both Hiei and Rie are good friends, considered about the bond that enveloped between them somewhere during the Dark Tournament. As a friend, of course, Kurama felt anxious about Hiei's whereabouts. He is his good ally and friend, too, after all.

"All right, I'll help you deal with this problem later once we fill our hungry tummy with foods."

Both the salmon _sashimi_ and _udon_ were served before their eyes, and they ate in silence.

* * *

**Anbaransu na Kiss wo Shite**

_Chapter 1: _A Trip to Ningenkai

* * *

*drum rolls* soo how was it, guys? This ain't my first experience in writing English fics, but still I do realize there are some errors with the grammars and such, but I do hope you guys like it. :)

I'll see you guys in later chapters!


	2. Defiance

The air in Makai was hot and smelled putrid. Lots of rotten corpses and disjointed skulls lying around. Hiei swiftly made his moves through this all and ended up facing a big, towering building. The architecture of the building itself was uncanny with lots of open windows, decapitated heads hanging on every inches of the building. The color of the building itself was also no fun at all. Jet black. He entered the building quickly. Oops, but he needed to slay down some low class demons that waited for his existence. Easy.

The stairs were abruptly trying to press him between walls as the higher he gets, the more the walls were going to pin and crush him at once. But thanks to his inhuman running speed ability, he made it to the top safely. Up there, Hiei met someone who would soon be killed by him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hiei." A heavy tone creaked from somewhere across the room. Hiei prepared his katana as he mumbled inside his mind, "Hmph, I better take care of him quickly."

"Over here, demon," now the voice was getting closer, more up and personal. Hiei took his katana out and placed it beside his pint-sized body. He lowered his body a little, his usual stance in preparing self for a fight. Hiei concentrated on his Jagan, and he examined the presence of a yokai from the distance. Every second passed, the yokai got closer and closer.

"Ooh, what do we have here? Finally, after a year you never made something 'memorable' here in Makai. I thought you used to like killing demons only to fulfill your bloodlust temper?"

Hiei disliked the way this yokai spoke to him in such manner. Although he knew how strong this enemy was, a fair upper A-class demon. Nowhere near to his rank as an upper S-class demon, but even exterminating a lowered class compared to his would consume much concentration and some techniques. Hiei deactivated his Jagan in spying around when the enemy came closer, ―way too close― only about an inch from Hiei's field of view.

"Stay back, you piece of shit!" Hiei grunted and he leapt back a little, swinging his katana in the air as an indication that he would get serious. The yokai in front of him laughed a little and added, "I never knew you can become quite serious when provoked. I mean, I never thought about it before."

"Save your words as a goodbye," replied Hiei coldly as he sprinted to slash his enemy. Known for his speed, the yokai played along by being invincible. Hiei gasped a little. He could still sense the enemy's reiki, but it would be impossible to fight him like this. Born not to be a patient demon, Hiei tried everything he could to get rid of the enemy. Slashing around without even knowing the real place of his enemy was purely a waste of time and energy.

"Ooh… My little demon is slashing around without even a hunch of winning this fight," the yokai teased a little as his voice disappeared bit by bit, a sign of him leaving the fight and Hiei alone without any clear result. "I'll see you again next time! Make sure you've grown stronger and smarter than today!"

* * *

**_Yu Yu Hakusho_**

**_Yoshihiro Togashi's_**

* * *

Rie seemed obnoxious when she was just about to go home. Gladly, Kurama was beside her all the time and can console her with her currently unstable mood.

"Something happened?" asked Kurama, placing his hand onto Rie's shoulder. Rie trembled a little and replied with a faint nod.

"Yes… I sensed danger over Hiei a little while ago. It made me shuddering, but now it's gone. His reiki is back to normal. I think he was in a fight against someone, or something. A demon, perhaps."

"That could be a sign that he is still alive, but do you have any idea of what he was doing? I thought he didn't have any more ordeals in the demon realm?"

"That's why I'm scared. He didn't contact me about his leaving, and now he just had a brief fight?"

"Sshh, it's okay. I'll see what I can do about this. I've promised you, right?"

Rie smiled a little and thanked Kurama for his kindness. After they both reached Rie's home, Kurama departed and Rie slipped her hand inside her pocket and found several keys there. She inserted one to her doorknob and made her way through a slim hallway.

Rie lived by herself after her parents' death six years ago. Seeking for attention, she trained her spiritual power and awareness shortly after their death, and made herself joining the Dark Tournament to be recognized. She was a part of Toguro team when suddenly; she faced Hiei as her opponent. She still remembered Hiei's slicing on that day, apparently targeting her head to be decapitated and to be shown all over Makai. She may be a human, but she got some skills to overcome him for several minutes before her defeat. Rie was overwhelmed and swore to herself to be able to defeat Hiei one day, so she made an agreement with a demon who could transform her into a half-breed. Now, she was no longer a human and has been turned into a demon completely and still retained her human form. Only now, her reiki and power have grown stronger than ever.

She resembled Toguro in some way. She sold her soul, her feelings, everything… Only to satiate the feeling of defeating someone who successfully charmed his way through her rational mind. Not yet, but soon…

Sighed for a while, Rie dropped her body on the sofa, and gazed upon her shallow ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled the cold breath.

Winter came sooner than expected.

* * *

_Chapter 2: _Defiance


End file.
